


Being Arashi's Vertical Bed

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Series: Being Leader [4]
Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of events over the years that focus on Ohno and Aiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Arashi's Vertical Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these over a year ago but had never finished them, because they are cheesy, at times melodramatic, and always self-indulgent. I guess that's what I like sometimes (PERHAPS ALWAYS). I'm using them, all together, to fill my "timeless" square at rainbowfilling. :D

After the show everyone went to grab their things and go home to pass out for as long as physically possible, but Ohno ignored his bag and sat on the couch, waiting.

Sho rushed in and out, pausing only to tell Ohno good job, and Jun left after patting Ohno on the shoulder gratefully. Nino looked like he wanted to stay, but he could hardly keep his eyes open, and he pressed a kiss to Ohno's cheek in thanks before heading out the door.

Finally Aiba appeared, face blotchy, looking cried out and exhausted and embarrassed. He made to go right past the couch to his bag, but Ohno snagged him by one skinny wrist and pulled hard, yanking all of those bony limbs and angles on top of his lap.

Aiba struggled weakly, but Ohno wrapped his arms around his ribs and held on tight.

Finally Aiba settled and turned himself into Ohno to rest his head on Ohno's shoulder, flopping his legs over Ohno's own. Ohno squeezed him through his shaking, saying over and over, "We love you, there's nothing to be sorry for, we love you, Aiba-chan."

Ohno didn't let go until Aiba stopped crying, and only then because there was a jangling alert from Aiba's phone. Aiba struggled back onto his feet and made his way over, fishing it out and reading with bleary eyes.

Then he came back over and flopped back down on Ohno, crying anew, this time weak tears on the brink of relief. Ohno read the mails from Jun, Nino, and Sho, and brought his arms back around to clutch Aiba tight, an overwhelming feeling threatening to break free of his chest.

"Let's go home, Aiba-chan."

When they got to the van he asked the driver to take both of them to Aiba's with only a passing sigh at the thought of how he hadn't seen his own bed in almost two days. The grip of Aiba's hand made all of that irrelevant.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is right after 24hour TV in 2004. (APPARENTLY I JUST REALLY NEEDED MORE HUGS FOR AIBA AFTER THAT LETTER.)


End file.
